Twisted Metal 2
Twisted Metal 2 '''(also known as '''Twisted Metal World Tour in '''Europe and '''Twisted Metal EX in Japan) is the second game in the Twisted Metal (series), and was released in 1996 for both the Sony PlayStation and the PC. It is set a year after the first tournament. It has expanded the area of play found in the games, incorporating areas around the world as death courses. Story The following is from a FMV in the options menu; Prologue Calypso: My name is Calypso. Exactly one year ago on Christmas Eve, my Twisted Metal contest destroyed the City of Angels. Down below, life has come to a halt, as survivors struggled to stay alive. Man: Calypso! Calypso, what have you done?! What have you done?! Calypso: All the city awashed in flames, nothing left to destroy. I face a dilemma: where will this year's Twisted Metal contest take place? Fourteen of the world's best drivers have already been chosen, ready to battle to the death in the hopes of becoming the victor, and to claim whatever prize their brave hearts desire. But where will the contest be held? Ah. The world will be my battleground. Paris, Hong Kong, even Antarctica! There will be no safe zones this year, no places to hide. In the next twenty-four hours, the entire world will know my name. They will see my beautiful work of art, first hand. No one will be safe. I promise you that. Good luck driver, and welcome to Twisted Metal. Contestants Twisted Metal 2 has a total of fifteen contestants in the game, two more than the original 13. Five of the fifteen are new characters that are playable from the start. Seven of the fifteen are the returning vehicles from the previous title, whilst most of the returned ones have new changes to personality, looks, vehicle design or any combination of the three. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Roadkill Marcus Kane Marcus Kane enters the tournament to find out if Twisted Metal is a reality or not. Hammerhead Mike & Stu They want the ability to fly. Outlaw 2 Jamie Roberts Joins the tournament in search of her brother who disappeared in the previous Twisted Metal. Warthog Captain Rogers Is tired of being called old and joins the tournament to be young again. Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm When he wins, he will bring destruction and chaos to the world. Thumper Bruce Cochrane He wants to have control over more than a mere neighborhood. Spectre Ken Masters Was always ignored by everyone since a kid. He joins the tournament to change that. New Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Twister Amanda Watts Drives a Formula 1 and enters the tournament to be the fastest driver ever. Axel Axel Wants to confront the person that trapped him in the 'hellish contraption'. Mr. Slam Simon Whittlebone Drives a construction vehicle and wants to build the largest tower ever. Shadow Mortimer Enters the contest to help those who died in Twisted Metal get revenge on Calypso for killing them. Grasshopper Krista Sparks Looking for answers as to what happened to her father, who she thought was dead. Boss/Unlockable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Needles Kane drives the infamous Ice Cream truck and doesn't want to be too far from anyone. Locked, must use code to unlock. Minion Minion Minion enters the contest to get revenge on Calypso. He is the boss of Amazonia unless you're using Minion. Locked, must use code to unlock. Dark Tooth Charlie Kane The final boss that appears in Hong Kong Krunch. Can't be unlocked but can be played through cheat devices, such as a Gameshark. (WARNING: Using Dark Tooth causes a lot of glitches and corruption). Game Modes Single Player *Tournament *Challenge Match Multi-Player *Challenge Match *Co-Op Tournament Single Player Battlegrounds * Los Angeles - Quake Zone Rumble: L.A. stands in ruins after the previous Twisted Metal contest with smoldering buildings and a fire pit. You take on 6 opponents here. * Moscow - Suicide Slide: An abandoned missile silo is in the center of this rather small stage. Weapons regenerate from the silo until it is destroyed. You take on 5 opponents here. * Paris - Monumental Disaster: Scenic Paris is awaiting destruction. The Eiffel Tower can be knocked down allowing vehicles access to the Parisian rooftops, while the painting in the Louvre can be burned down. You take on 6 opponents here. * Amazonia - Fire Walk: A fiery area with temples and lava alike. You take on 6 opponents before fighting Minion. If you're playing on the easiest level, the game ends here. * New York - The Big Leap: The Big Apple is your playground as you leap from rooftop to rooftop with the New York City skyline in the distance. Be careful, though! Falling off the roof results in loss of life. You take on 6 opponents here. * Antarctica - The Drop Zone: Bundle up! The frigid wonderland begins to melt away as you battle your opponents. Just make sure you're not on the cracking ice as it begins to sink! You take on 7 opponents here. * Holland - Field of Screams: This is a rather small stage, but your opponents are many. You take on 9 opponents as you drive through the fields and windmills of Holland. * Hong Kong - Hong Kong Krunch: Battle opponents in a temple or through the Hong Kong subway system. You take on 8 opponents here. * Dark Tooth - Hong Kong Krunch: Played on the Hong Kong level. Though it is not an actual level, but it does have it's own password. If you beat Dark Tooth here, you get to see your character's ending. Multi-Player Battlegrounds In addition to the Single Player Battlegrounds, there are a few battlegrounds specifically for 2 player Challenge Mode. * Suicide Swamp (Jet Moto): One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is a level from Jet Moto, also developed by SingleTrac studios. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↑ ↓ → R1 * Rooftop Combat: One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Rooftops level from Twisted Metal. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↓ ← R1 ↓ * Assault on Cyburbia: One of the 3 hidden two player levels only available in Challenge Mode. This is the Assault on Cyburbia level from Twisted Metal. When selecting your level in 2 player challenge, use this code to enter the area: ↓ ↑ L1 R1 Trivia *Codes for unlockable characters and levels are all found in-game. *Calypso's blimp is first seen here. Calypso used it as his office base. The blimp will undergo a complete redesign as in Twisted Metal 3 it will serve as a final stage. In Twisted Metal Black it is reverted back to an ornamental blimp (any purpose else unrelated to the Twisted Metal contest directly). *In the promotional demonstration video included with the Interactive CD Sampler Pack Volume Three, two unused beta names for enemies can be seen: DeadHead (Axel) and Bam Bam (Mr. Slam). Also, a beta Yellow Jacket is seen as a playable character. Opening Video See Also *Twisted Metal 2 Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Weapons - Weapons Pickups & Character Specials in this game. *Twisted Metal 2 Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games